thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Friends the Magical Railroad Adventure Quests transcript
Opening Logo An silver satelite-style circle produces four lasers on a red background. Eventually pulling out the letters "HiT", the circle and satelite disappear and the "." in "i" flies onto the middle of the screen. The rest of the logo appears, and the following text appears: "A Subsidiary of Fisher-Price" "A Mattel Company" This logo is based on the original 1989 HiT Communications logo. Prologue (The camera spans across the windmill from the Seasons 1-7 opening sequence and then enters the Hackenback Tunnel) (After ten seconds, Thomas' lamp shines through the middle of the screen and hits it, thus leading the audience to the main scene of the prologue) Chorus: He's a really useful engine, you know ' (Steam from Thomas' funnel pours upward onto the audience. As he exits the tunnel, he increases speed as a Paramount Pictures-esque fanfare plays in the background to the tune of the tones leading to:) '''All the engines, they'll tell you so ' (Thomas sets off a whoosh of steam, blows his whistle, and exits the tunnel at full speed. When he comes out, he doesn't appear as a CGI-animated character, but as a actual live-action HO model engine. Thomas continues his journey) 'He huffs and puffs and whistles '(Thomas: (whistles), rushing to and fro''' He's the really useful engine we adore ''' (Thomas enters another tunnel. As he goes through it, the track turns from HO/OO scale model railway tracks to brown, wooden tracks) '''He's the one......... Thomas: (whistles) "Hello!" James (whistles) "Hello, Thomas!" .......he's the one ' Titlecard: ''Written by Andrew Brenner Gordon: "Express coming through!" (Thomas comes across yet another tunnel and, as anyone would guess, goes inside it. The tunnel turns the rails to grey, plastic rails, and when Thomas comes out of it, he turns from a wooden toy model to a die-cast toy model) Percy: (whistles) 'He's a really useful engine, that we adore ' 'He's the one, he's the number one ' Thomas: "That's me!" 'Thomas, the tank engine ' 'He's a really useful engine, you know ' ''Cause the Fat Controller (UK)/Sir Topham Hatt (US) -- well -- he told him so ' (The fourth tunnel comes up, and as Thomas, having turned into a HO model, a Wooden Railway engine, and a Take-n-Play engine, goes into it, he turns into a TOMY/Plarail motorised model) 'Now he's got a branchline -- to call his very own ' 'He's the really useful engine we adore ' (Thomas goes into a green plastic tunnel and turns into a OO model) 'He's the one, he's the one ' Thomas: (whistles) Edward: (whistles back in response) 'He's the really useful engine, that we adore ' (Thomas goes into another tunnel and goes into a comic book-style-environment) '''He's the one -- he's the number one....... Titlecard: Narrated by Mark Moraghan '' 'Thomas, the tank engine! ''' Little blue train -- ' (Thomas goes into a animated Henry's Tunnel and goes into a environment similar to that of the opening sequence of TOTB) '-- he's always there ' '''Whenever you need a hand ' 'If you need help with a situation -- ' '-- who comes into mind? ' Thomas: "Me!" 'He's the one, he's the one ' Titlecard: Directed by Don Spencer '' (Thomas goes into the Tidmouth Tunnel and upon exiting, ends up in Drayton Manor's Discover Thomas & Friends exhibit) '''He's the really useful engine, that we adore ' 'He's the one, he's the number one ' Titlecard: Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry and adapted by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton 'Thomas, the tank engine! ' 'He's a really useful engine, you know ' 'He may be little -- but he's never slow ' 'Stand back in amazement, just you watch him go -- he's the really useful engine we adore! ' (Thomas, having transformed eight times, comes into a tunnel and comes out as, of course, his usual CGI self) 'He's the one, he's the one ' 'He's the really useful engine, that we adore ' 'He's the one, he's the one you know ' 'Thomas the tank engine -- ' (Thomas stops at Ffarquhar and whistles at the audience) 'Thomas, the tank engine! ' Narrator: Thomas & Friends: The Great Railway Adventure. Scene 1: Knapford Yards Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on the North Western Railway......or better known as the Island of Sodor. Thomas the tank engine was shunting trucks at Knapford when Percy arrived. Percy: (whistles) "Thomas!" Thomas: "Huh?!" (Percy whistles louder) Percy: "Thomas!" Thomas: "Oh, hello, Percy. Why were you calling my name -- to remind me to wish the Fat Controller (Sir Topham Hatt) the best of Sodor's anniversary?" Percy: "Yes......." (Rosie whistles in delight, interrupting the two engines' conversation) Rosie: "You really wanted to wish me a happy anniversary?! What do you have for me, Thomas?" Thomas: "No, silly. I was coming down here to pick up a special parcel to give to him so he could remember what we're about to do." Rosie: "Thomas, I'll keep your delivery a secret." Thomas: "That's a good idea. Off I go......Percy, will you come?" Percy: "Sure thing, Thomas!" (Percy whistles) "I love delivering the mail, so this delivery is a excellent opportunity for me!" Scene 2: The announcement/Chase #1 Narrator: Thomas and Percy had to deliver a very special parcel for the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt. The parcel/package was going to him because it was the biggest delivery of all out of the other parcels they were giving to the people living near the North Western Railway, and the biggest one was specifically for the controller of it all. Rosie was going to keep it secret, while the two best friends pulled it to him together. At last, they arrived at Wellsworth, where they knew right away where the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt lived. Rosie: "Are we there yet?" Thomas: "Not yet, Rosie." Percy: "Thomas is right. What would happen if we ended up at the wrong house because of you?" Narrator: The trio continued their trek as they rounded a bend. Rosie: "How 'bout now?" Thomas: "You'll just wait and see, Rosie." Percy: "I'm sure we will find exactly where he is now when we........(gasps) A-ha! There he is!" Narrator: The mail deliverers finally arrived at their destination. Thomas: "Here we are, Rosie." Stan: "Take the blindfold off your eyes, Sir Topham, there's someone waiting for you at the door." Narrator: The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt opened the door to his mansion to see a life-size stone statue of himself right in front of him. Fat Controller: "Ah, nice to see yo-" Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Nigel, Stan, and Winston: "SURPRISE!" Narrator: The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt could not believe his eyes. There, in front of him, was all three engines, his assistants, and Winston, his track inspection car, surprising him with a large stone statue. Fat Controller: "Whoa, hold off with the shouting.....is that really mine?" Thomas: "Yes, it's yours." Percy: "Congratulations on your new stone statue model, sir. " Fat Controller: "Thank you all for giving me this perfect statue. This is just what I need so I can make a very special announcement." Edward: "I agree, sir........hang on, what are you doing here?" Winston: "We were all giving sir a surprise by giving him this statue." Narrator: Edward was very pleased with the three tank engines for doing a good deed to the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt. Edward: "It looks great. Thanks to all of you for giving the controller of the railway something as special as that." Nigel: "It looks brilliant!" Stan: "Oh, my, I have to agree with you, bud." Rosie: "That has got to be the most beautiful statue I've ever seen.....(flashes back to saying "surprise" to the Fat Controller) Wait, I broke my promise to keep the statue a secret, right?" Thomas: "Now that I remember..........for the time being or so." Fat Controller: "Now that I have this statue, I think it's time to go to the Docks to reveal what I was about to talk about......off we go, Winston!" (Winston honks his horn and begins to move, then function erratically) Winston: "Don't worry, sir.......early days, early days." ............ Narrator: At Brendam, the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt stepped up onto the podium to make a very special announcement. Fat Controller: "This year will be the Island's 900th or so anniversary. As a reward for all of your hard work, I have decided that I will be adding barges of new vehicles to our group." Narrator: The engines whistled in delight! (Salty rolls into the Docks and finds the engines reacting to the Fat Controller's announcement) Salty: "Yargh, I wouldn't be surprised if all of those shipmates were all one-off characters like we've seen before......" Thomas: "But what if they were all better than who we've met recently?" James: "Thomas, why are you saying that when I wish that they are as splendid and bright as my paintwork?" Gordon: "Or my speed and strength?" Henry: "Hey, I'm as powerful as you!" Rosie: "Or my bright pink paint?" (Some of the diesels hear Rosie and come up to her) Diesel: "Did someone say 'bright pink paint'?" 'Arry: "We hate you. All you are is a one-off marketing gimmick whom we want to scrap immediately!" Rosie: "Oh, dear........." (Rosie moves forward for a mile) Bert: "That's it, Rosie............." Diesel 10: "Just a little more closer............" (Rosie comes a little more closer) Rosie: "AAAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!! Dies.....die.....DIESEL 10!" Diesel 10 "You sick marketing tool is coming with us as soon as we can. Say hello to the feisty rose, Pinch-y!" (Diesel 10 begins controlling Pinchy and pokes Rosie with "him") Rosie: "Stop that!" Diesel 10: "Too late now, Rosie........I'm going to send you right where we want you." (Diesel 10 begins to move slowly toward Rosie, and then stops) Rosie: "Thomas, Percy, guys, tell them to get away from me!" Thomas: (whistles in anger) "What are you diesels doing to Rosie?!? I'll push you off the rails if you don't get away from her!" Daisy: "Well, Thomas, if that's the way it's gonna be, then all of the engines who work with me on your branchline will get scrapped." Percy: "Rosie doesn't deserve this treatment, Daisy. If you hadn't been such a bully when you replaced Thomas after he went into the stationmaster's house, then you would be a better - and nicer - helper." Duck: "Percy, what about Diesel? We worked with him twice, and both two times, all he did was cause trouble and do things the wrong way." Percy: "Duck, stop reminding me about Diesel; he's still on this railway, we went on strike the second time, and I wasn't involved in the big fight you two had!" Oliver: "Rosie is one of my helpers on my and your branchlines, so we must help her or else. Right, Toad?" Toad: "Right, mister Oliver. Can you come with me, then?" Oliver: (whistles) "Sure." Donald: "Diesels och devils! Me and me twin wouldn't have escaped being scrapped if it were for those yon' debils!" Douglas: "Think aboot it, Donal', I saved Oliver and Toad once, so we may prevail this time." Diesel 10: "Prevail -- ''what'?! YOU WON'T DO IT THIS TIME! '' Rosie: "Be careful, Diesel 10, I can........No, no, no-no-no-no, AAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (Diesel 10 begins chasing Rosie; Thomas sees the two engines racing out of the Docks and immediately comes up with a idea) Thomas: "I've got an idea." ............ (Rosie thunders down the line leading from the Docks, with Diesel 10 catching up) Rosie: WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!!! Oh, sheep!! Help -- help -- HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!" Diesel 10: "Whoa, no you don't! If I can come up to you, I will! '' (Pinchy extends and begins to reach for Rosie's brakes) Rosie: "Ouch!" Diesel 10: "Just what I need; thanks, Rosie!" (Diesel 10 stops and begins to analyse the piece of brake he grabbed) Diesel 10: ''Made in America......(begins to impersonate a American train engineer and do the best American accent he can make) Diesel 10: "Ho-ho, boy, time to apply the brakes, sir! I'm impersonating you, so that is that!" (Thomas races past Diesel 10 two lines to his right (viewers' left)) Diesel 10: "We're going to crash, brake, so....." Thomas: (whistles) Diesel 10: ".........that is definitely it!" Thomas: "I just saw Diesel 10, Rosie........your brake has been broken off!" Rosie: "WHAT?!" Narrator: Rosie applied her other brake, but she couldn't stop. The friction caused by her pair of wheels moving back couldn't help either, and they both had to endure the worse soon enough....... ..........Diesel 10 had sprung back to life! Rosie: "Quick, he's catching up!" Thomas: "No......BOTH of us be quick!" Diesel 10: "Ha-ha! There's the blue and pink puffballs! I need to find a good place to crash them, and then they'll be done for!" (Pinchy reaches for Rosie's brake and pulls it off) Rosie: "Ouch.....uh-oh, I'm going even faster!" Diesel 10: (honks) "You won't get away from me!" (Diesel 10 accelerates and pushes Rosie, making her go faster than ever) Thomas: "Let go!" (Diesel 10 does so and stops, sending Rosie flying down the line, screaming and with no brakes fitted, and then starts back up) Diesel 10: "One down, one more to go!" (A busy signalman notices Thomas and Diesel 10 racing side-by-side along the mainline. By mistake, the signalman switches Diesel 10 onto the line to Thomas' left, and then directly behind him) Narrator: Then, there was trouble........ ........... Miss Jenny: "Okay, team......today, we have to dig up and plant Sodor's new vegetable patch for the new farm plant that will be opening. To help you, I have brought a new engine fro..........." Thomas, Rosie, and Diesel 10: (frantic whistling and honking) Thomas: "Jack! Max! Monty! Alfie! Kelly! Oliver! Help!" Jack: "This sounds like a job for Jack and the Pack! (stops) Wait, my job or rescuing you?" Thomas: "Both, Jack! I'm about to derail!" Rosie: "So am I!" Diesel 10: "You two are no.......WHAT?!?!" (All three engines are overturned upon reaching the fence protecting the vegetable patch and barge into the area within it) Rosie: "AAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Thomas: "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Diesel 10: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (With a mighty crash, the three engines fly off the rails and into a layer of earth, brutally damaging themselves and the wooden boxes where the crops will be planted. The ground gives way, and the three engines sink into the damp, thick, unearthed dirt) Narrator: Luckily, almost no one was hurt. The chase had lead everyone involved in it crashing face-first into Miss Jenny's project for the processing plant. The brown earth had been dug up by the engines' fierce thrashing into the ground, making a perfect spot for a lower area to be made. The crash had also helped the newly-hidden plants grow, as water from Thomas and Rosie's water tanks and the wind caused by the flying fence planks and engine metal gave the plants almost exactly what they needed to stay alive. ......... (Thomas' eyes open to a shot of him getting lifted off of the earth by Jerome and Rosie getting towed out by Kelly) Kelly: "You three have to be careful when racing about the rails; you nearly splattered me with dirt." (Diesel 10 is lifted back onto the rails by Judy; his buffers have fallen off, and his claw is unable to work properly) Max: "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You three looked like fun playground equipment over there!" Monty: "You're right, Max! Look at them now!" Scene 3: Shining Time Station Mr. Conductor: "Well, I'm off to visit Thomas and his friends. I'm sure it's something very serious and important." (Dan, Kara, Harry, Tanya, Matt, Becky, Schemer, and Billy Twofeathers, all of which are now all grown up, stand right by the maple tree) Dan: "Alright, Mr. Conductor, good luck on the mission." Kara: "Be careful around those evil diesels." Tanya: "Be sure to say 'hello' to Thomas when you see him." Matt: "Don't let the power of magic die out." Becky: "Remember, Mr. Conductor, Thomas is counting on you to help him and his engine friends rescue Rosie from the clutches of Diesel 10 and his army." Mr. Conductor: "Alright, you guys, I'll do my best, so I'll see you guys later." Mr. Conductor: his whistle (Mr. Conductor teleports to the Island of Sodor) Scene 4: Mr. Conductor on the North Western Railway/Thomas and Rosie get replaced/The diesels kidnap Rosie and chase #2 (At the Sodor Steamworks, Victor is helping Thomas out when Mr. Conductor arrives) Thomas: "Mr. Conductor, it's so good to see you again." Mr. Conductor: "What's going on, Thomas?" Thomas: "Diesel 10 and the other diesels have taken Rosie away, we ended up chasing her, we crashed, and the diesels think they won.....................my good friend, Gordon, says they're very dangerous." Mr. Conductor: "Don't worry about it, Thomas, we'll rescue Rosie in the nick of time." (Mr. Conductor disappears and teleports to Tidmouth Sheds; the Fat Controller goes into the Steamworks and sees the two engines getting repaired) Fat Controller: "Ah, just the engines I need to see! I'm afraid both of you won't be working on your branchline for some time." Thomas and Rosie: "What?!" Thomas: "But sir, who's going to be taking our places for the time being?" Fat Controller: "The controller of the mainland branchlines has decided to let his own engines run your branchline while you are repaired. The job will be done quick and fast with them around, and I hope you understand how reliable these new engines are." Thomas: "What about Annie and Clarabel? Who will pull them with me missing in action?" Victor: "I don't know, my friend. Perhaps we can....." (A familiar engine enters the Steamworks and whistles in delight) Stepney: "Hullo, Thomas! I would love to work your branchline while you're away!" Thomas: "Stepney?! What are you going to do?" Stepney: "I'm going to do passenger work on your branchline, Thomas! I can't wait until we Bluebells take over your branchline; can you, Thomas? Huh, can you?!" Thomas: "Well, I.......uh........" Stepney: "Great! Bluebells forever!" (Thomas briefly winces before agreeing with Stepney) (At this moment, a B.S. Co. #11 shunter comes into the Steamworks as well) Bob: "Hello there, y'all!" Kevin: "Oh, hello, what's your name?" Bob: "Bob." Kevin: "Oh, great! Come on in!" Bob: "Why are y'all here?" Fat Controller: "Thomas and Rosie have derailed and I am counting on you and Stepney to get the job done for them." Bob: "Gee, that's great! (whistles) If they can do that particular job, we can!" ............. Narrator: On Thomas' branchline, the two steam engines were assigned to their new jobs immediately. Stepney had to pull Annie and Clarabel around for Thomas, and Bob had to do shunting work for Rosie. They loved the opportunity to temporarily take the leader of the branchline team and one of his co-workers' jobs for a while, but Toby thought otherwise. Toby: "It ain't fair." Mavis: "What do you mean 'ain't fair'?" Henrietta: "Toby isn't very happy about the idea of two of our friends getting replaced temporarily." Toby: "It feels like forever for me. I just can't help but notice how slow the branchline work has been recently until one of us became worked up!" Bob: "I'm sorry, fusspot, but I'm just too tired to handle this work! Maybe if I lend you some of my trucks, you'll feel better." Toby: "WHAT?! ''"''Fusspot"? I haven't any time to take your trucks - (rings bell) - I'm busy working at the quarry, where there are plenty of trucks to deal with." Bob: "Or what you think there are plenty of trucks......" (Bob continues to wheeze as he continues hauling ten trucks each from behind and in front of him) ........ Narrator: Stepney was having his own problems with one of the branchline workers, too. Percy: "Stepney, are those Thomas' coaches - (gasps) - and MY mail coaches?! How could you even manage all of those coaches when they're ours and you're smaller than Duck?" Stepney: "I.....I......just wanted to prove how strong I am?" Narrator: Stepney couldn't understand. He had taken Percy and Thomas' coaches, and soon enough, a familiar face caught his eye......... Stepney: "Thomas! (whistles) Oh, how glad am I to see you!" Thomas: "Hello there, Stepn.......WHAT!? Those are my and his coaches -- give them back! Stepney: "Well, Thomas, I.........I...........oh, BOTHER!" Thomas: "Why are you pulling my coaches around when I've come back just to take them?" Stepney: "I didn't know when you'd be coming back!" Thomas: "Oh, great." ........... Narrator: Meanwhile, Rosie had too returned from the Steamworks. She had ran out of coal while trying to take an new route, so she had to fill up at the nearby coal hopper. But her delight didn't last long. Diesel 10: (honks horn) Rosie: (whistles in shock) "Oh!" Diesel 10: "What are you doing here?" Rosie: "I was just filling up with coal....." Diesel: "That's not the right excuse we're looking for, Rosie! We were listening for something else in mind." 'Arry: "Yeah, say it!" Rosie: "I was....." Bert: ".......coming here to become a symbol of worship for us!" Rosie: "No! Of course I didn't! I just came here to get more energy, and that was IT!" Henry: "Everyone, she's telling the truth! She didn't expect you to come here. Let go of her!" James: "Do it, diesels, or we can send you flying off the rails!" Spencer: "All of you, you're in my way! MOVE!" Rosie: "Uh-oh....." Narrator: The four diesels didn't like being told what to do, especially by a steam engine, and as such wanted to get back at them. Just as Rosie had enough coal to continue on, she suddenly realised that she wasn't moving under her own power; Diesel 10 had taken half of James' coaches away from them and disguised himself as a coach to hide his existence! Rosie: "Whoa! Wait, why am I moving? No steam's coming out of my funnel, so I.........BUST MY BUFFERS, I CAN'T STOP!!!" Diesel 10: "Har-har-har! Come and get me!" Rosie: "I don't want to 'come and get you'! I CAN'T STOP!" Pete: "Hey, those are my coaches; take them back NOW!" Diesel 10: "Follow the leader! You'll never catch up to me now!" Pete: "I can catch up to you! I'm two numbers below your class!" James: "HEY! Those aren't 'his' coaches; you just took the majority of my train, took two of his, and scraped the chassis of one of his coaches off to disguise yourself. Give me my coaches!" Henry: "I'm with you. LET'S GET HIM!" Diesel: "You've got to catch me first!" BoCo: (honks horn) "ALL OF YOU! You're making me giddy.......James, Henry, where are you?!" Edward: "They're gone." BoCo: "Alright, you, get back here or we can get Timothy here to have a intervention with you!" ............ (On the mainline, the chase begins as Rosie, getting pushed along with the express, speeds along the middle line with the rest of the engines in the chase catching up) Rosie: "Stop, stop!" Diesel 10: (imitating Gordon) "Hurry-hurry-hurry!" Daisy: "Hey, you! Stop pushing Rosie around like that!" Diesel 10: "No way!" (Diesel 10, having lost his cool, makes a puncture in his disguise and reveals Pinchy. As he swings "him" around, he scratches Daisy's paintwork and knocks a water tower over) Daisy: "Ouch!" Thomas: "Daisy?! Why are you telling Diesel 10 to let go of Rosie when you're so sassy and lazy?" Daisy: "I haven't the slightest idea." James and Henry: (angry whistling) James: "Let go of Rosie now, Diesel 10!" (Diesel 10 has had enough. He reaches for a rail on James' line, and with all of his might, makes a bowler hat shape by mending the rail into a bump. He also scrapes away the ballast from the line and makes it weak enough to form into a sinkhole) James: "Huh?" (James looks ahead at the broken piece of track) "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" (The rails quiver below James and, now not being able to take his weight, collapse, taking him and the remains of his train with it) Henry: (looks ahead at the sinkhole) "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" (Henry falls into the hole, with the first few trucks in his train falling along with him) Diesel: "Beat that, you steamies! We're halfway to the Dieselworks, and you're not!" 'Arry: "Hey, special coal-er, nice job you've got there! That was a great big splash!" Henry: (groans in disappointment) "I don't run on special coal anymore, you bullies!" Bert: "Heh-heh! See you at the Dieselworks!" Pete: "Give my coaches back to me. NOW or NEVER!" BoCo: "Everyone, stop! There's no reason to have a fight this horribly big!" Diesel: "Yes, there is! And you'll find out why when we get to the Dieselworks!" (Den and Dart come up behind Diesel just as they come across Gordon and Spencer racing) Gordon: "Express coming through!" Spencer: "No way, Gordon. I am the fastest - I am the best!" (Two strong tender engines overtake both of them, taking Gordon by surprise and accidentally switching him onto the line next to him) (All of a sudden, the four engines see something that make them gasp in horror: Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Rosie getting pushed by a express coach with a hydraulic claw on its roof, the Dieselworks diesels, and Pete and BoCo giving chase, and the mainland streamlined engines coming in from the oncoming set of points) Connor: "Everyone, look out!" Caitlin: "Mainland express coming through!" Gordon: "ALL OF US 'look out'!" (Connor and Caitlin race backward from where they came from, and while the tender engines who overtook Gordon and Spencer before disappear into the distance, the latter find themselves hurling toward the diesels at a tremendous speed) Spencer: "Whoa-wh-whoa, OH, NO!" Rosie, Gordon, and Spencer: "OOF!" Gordon: "Stop pushing us, you crazy little tank engine!" Rosie: "I........can't............STOP!!!" Gordon: "Get out of the way! You're making us late!" (Diesel 10 extends Pinchy toward a height where Gordon can see "him") Gordon: "NOOOOOOOOO! Diesel 10's back.....again!" (Diesel 10 pushes everything in his way even faster and causes the two "fast" engines to derail) Gordon: "Why are you even here, on this railway?" Spencer: "I don't know. He's gone." Gordon: "Oh, the indignity!" Jerry: "Who was that?!" Jennifer: "I have no idea." Pete: "Help me, you two! My coaches have been taken away!" Jerry: "Who are you, anyway?" Pete: "I'm Pete. Who are you?" Jennifer: "He's Jerry, and I'm Jennifer. We're taking some passengers to here to the mainland." Pete: "Oh. nice to meet you." ............ (The diesels and Rosie head toward the Dieselworks, BoCo growing more tired overtime chasing them) Narrator: The diesels manoeuvred this way and that, until suddenly....... Den: "Heh-heh-heh-heh!" .....Rosie saw something that startled her at once. There, up ahead, was the line heading toward the Dieselworks. Filled up with the right amount of coal, Rosie began moving under her own power and veered off of the track she was on through a set of points. Den: "I'm moving as fast as I can!" Dart: "What you mean is, you're going faster than me!" Narrator: Rosie rolled down a downward grade and into a tunnel. The diesels roared into it as well, and when they exited it, Rosie gasped in shock. There, right in front of her, was the Dieselworks. It was too close for her to sway to another line or reverse, and by the time they were able to slow down, they had already rolled past the entry sign. (Each diesel runs into a shed, while Diesel 10 pushes Rosie into the main Dieselworks shed. Rosie stops right in front of the base holding the second level of the Dieselworks up, narrowly avoiding a crash) .......... Narrator: Rosie's driver and fireman jumped off of her just in time. BoCo: "What on Earth is going on here?! I thought I was able to catch up to you, but I guess I was wrong." Timothy: "Oh, my, I can't hold enough oil to continue moving...." Scene 5: The rescue begins/The narrow gauge engines meet Diesel 10/Dream sequence/Jerry, Jennifer, and Pete/The Pack's new project Narrator: The diesels never bothered caring about Rosie, for they knew they had plans with her. Diesel 10, now as evil as ever, tried everything he can to think of a good "plan" to torture Rosie. ................ Narrator: Meanwhile, at Tidmouth Sheds.......... (Mr. Conductor teleports to Tidmouth Sheds and finds the Steam Team there) Mr. Conductor: "Are you guys ready to come with us on our adventure to rescue Rosie from the Dieselworks?" Percy: "Yes, mister." Thomas: "Right, Percy!" Gordon: "Don't get me started on diesels. That would be disgraceful......." James: "...........disgusting....." Henry: ".......despicable!" James: "Besides, remember the big wreck you and I were caught in several hours ago?" Henry: "Yes.......oh, it makes my wheels tingle just thinking about it!" Emily: "I won't let Rosie down, I won't give up!" Edward: "Right away, mister." "Wait a minute, what about BoCo, Rusty, Paxton, Salty, and Mavis? They're good diesels, too..." Toby: "We should all never give up, we should all try!" Mavis: "I'm a diesel engine, but I'm opposite from them because they're the bad diesels and I'm one of the few good diesels around." .................. (Bill, Ben, and Timothy are shunting trucks when BoCo rushes into the Clay Pits) BoCo: "Everyone, one of the engines has been kidnapped by Diesel 10! We should all try to find her as fast as we can!" Bill: "We'll all do it together forever, isn't that right, Ben?" Ben: "Uh, yeah, that's right, Bill." Timothy: "Okay, BoCo!" ................ Duck: "Rosie has been kidnapped! We must find her, quickly!" Donald: "Great scot, Douggie, we can't wait all day long." Douglas: "Rosie's entire life is depending on all of us." Oliver: "Ready to go, Toad?" Toad: "Sure thing, mister Oliver! Let's make this my and your's 'wildest ride'!" Mike: "Never overlook us, Duck! We're coming as well!" Rex: "We are, Mike. I sure hope Rosie's okay." Bert: "No matter how small we are, we're going to go through thick and thin trying to find and rescue her." ............ Harold: "Man your stations, everyone! There's a pink engine in trouble!" Rocky: "Oh, no, that may be Rosie. We must save her!" Belle: "Right away, Rocky." Flynn: "Fiery Flynn, ready and steady, and preparing to rescue..........after all, there can be more than one fire engine on the island!" ............... Sir Robert Norramby: "Oh my goodness, that's just a disaster! I'll be right there." (Sir Robert runs out of his office, out of Ulfstead Castle, and onto the platform where Millie and Stephen are) Sir Robert: "Hear-ye, hear-ye! Stephen, Millie, Rosie's been kidnapped! We must find her!" Stephen: "Right, sir!" Millie: "Okay, monsieur!" ............... Narrator: And together, all the engines had assembled into the biggest Search and Rescue team you could ever imagine. ................. Owen: "Next stop, the bottom of the hill." Paxton: "Thanks, Owen!" Rheneas: "Over here, Owen! My slate trucks/cars are ready to go!" Skarloey: "Remember, Luke, we're counting on your help to get our job done today." Peter Sam: "That's right, Skarloey!" Luke: "Okay..........I think so." Narrator: Sir Handel was not having a very good time working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Sir Handel: "C'mon, why do we need to pull and push these dirty, nasty trucks around? I don't need to do that; I want excitement, I want adventure!" Rusty: "We need you to pull these trucks because the Pack want their building supplies delivered early. If you dilly-dally, then their job won't be done." Sir Handel: "Oh, really? Then watch this! This is much more fun than that!" (Diesel 10 and his posse enter the quarry) Diesel 10: "Oh, a quarry; this will be the perfect place to round-up Paxton!" Narrator: When Sir Handel cleared the hill, he ran next to where Owen was and saw a line of empty tippers. He never even dared to look at the 'danger' sign ahead........... .....began to shunt the tippers, and then........ (a tipper's buffers break a set of buffers away, causing it to fall off a cliff) Sir Handel: "Wait a minute....." (the tippers begin pushing Sir Handel closer to the cliff) "I'm going to die!" (The train falls toward the ground) Sir Handel: "Oh, dear!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ''No, no, no, no! ''YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" (Sir Handel violently hits the ground, severely damaging himself) Narrator: Luckily, no one was hurt. .......... Paxton: "Oh, hello, Diesel 10..... What are you doing here, anyway?" Diesel 10: "I've got a little treasure to show you........" Paxton: "Ooh, I love treasure! What is it, anyway?" Diesel: "You'll find out real soon, Paxton.........really, really soon!" ............... (The screen turns from CGI into a live-action toy/model train world. The narrator's voice matures into that of the actual Ringo Starr and begins to say: Narrator: At the goods yard, Thomas ultimately began thinking about what he had done before getting catapulted into their situation. [Green Day: Wake Me Up When September Ends] Summer has come and passed the innocent can never last wake me up when September ends like my father's come to pass (The Rev. Wilbert Awdry's portrait begins to move around to the music) 7 years has gone so fast wake me up when September ends here comes the rain again falling from the stars drenched in my pain again Narrator: Once, an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain. becoming who we are as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost' (Thomas appears as a replica of the wooden toy made by Awdry himself) Thomas: "You thought you were the only one who wanted to see the world? Here we go!" (the screen turns toward the Rev. Wilbert Awdry's shadow) wake me up when September ends summer has come and passed the innocent can never last Narrator: Thomas became a phenomenon, saw the world, and proved himself to be a really useful engine after all. wake me up when September ends ring out the bells again like we did when spring began Narrator: It was a beautiful spring morning on the Island of Sodor. The grass was green........ wake me up when September ends here comes the rain again falling from the stars drenched in my pain again Narrator: It went into an tunnel, and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out a-gain. becoming who we are (Thomas goes into a tunnel in his "toy" form, then as a gauge-1 model, and then into his normal "CGI" self) as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost (A replica of Awdry's funeral shows up on screen) wake me up when September ends summer has come and passed Narrator: Autumn had arrived, but Thomas didn't stop his dream at all. the innocent can never last wake me up when September ends like my father's come to pass twenty years has gone so fast Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Toby: wake me up when September ends wake me up when September ends wake me up when September ends Percy: "Thomas, wake up." Thomas: "Whoa, my! Why are you interrupting my dream?" Percy: "We need to continue looking for Rosie. If we don't, then she will be scrapped immediately." Ryan: "I'm here to help you, Thomas. Little engines can do big things, remember?" Thomas: "Yes! That's exactly what we will do!" (whistles) (Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Emily, Bill, Ben, BoCo, Stepney, Mavis, Salty, Harvey, Porter, Spencer, Hiro, Belle, Flynn, Paxton, Winston, Stephen, Connor, Caitlin, Timothy, Ryan, and Bob form a herd and then switch onto different tracks trying to find Rosie. The narrow-gauge and minimum-gauge engines search different parts of their own railways trying to do the same thing) ............. Narrator: On the mainline, Jerry and Jennifer continued talking to Pete, the new diesel engine. Pete: "So, where do you come from?" Jerry: "We both came here from the Isle of Man to help you and your friends out with the mainline work." Jennifer: "That's right." Pete: "Can you help me find my coaches?" Jennifer: "Of, course we can!" ............... Miss Jenny: "Hello there, Jack! I need you to go down to the Scene 6: The Hatts go to the grocery store/Chase #3/No time to lose/"Are you out of your mind?!" Narrator: Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was out shopping with Dowager Hatt. He had no time to rest, and was in no big hurry to get his errands done. Fat Controller: "I'm off to the grocery store to get some food for a celebration one of my friends invited me to, so you all stay good!" Stephen Hatt: "Right, sir!" Winston: "Do you mean me, too?" Fat Controller: "Yes, that means you as well. You have to wait here until we get back into you." ................... (the Hatts go inside the grocery store and stop by a store staff member managing the produce) Fat Controller: "Pardon me, Albert, but do you know which aisle to find some oranges to make some marmalade?" Store Manager: "Over here, thank you." Fat Controller: "Thanks, Albert." (the Fat Controller comes across a sack of oranges and ultimately picks it up) ..................... (cut to montage of him and Dowager Hatt getting more and more stuff until they have all they need) Fat Controller: "Excuse me, ooh, pardon me!" Dowager Hatt: "Where do you think you're going, Sir?" Fat Controller: "I have no time to call! This is a emergency shopping spree we're in the middle of!" (a young child pulls out his father's telephone and makes it ring, causing a disturbance) Dowager Hatt: "Oh, my ears!" Fat Controller: "TAKE THAT BACK, AND STOP THAT NOISE!" Narrator: The young boy took no notice. He had no idea that what he had done didn't fly at all with the nearby shoppers! Suddenly, the Fat Controller had an idea. ....................... Fat Controller: "How much is this, mister?" Mr. Jacobson: "Forty-five pounds and 10 pence." (the Fat Controller pulls out 45 pounds sterling and 1 penny, and gives his money to Mr. Jacobson while he puts the oranges, apples, bananas, grapes, bread, cake batter, cake frosting, food colouring, ketchup, fish, chips, and wine in a grocery bag) Mr. Jacobson: "Here you go, Sir. Have a nice afternoon." Fat Controller: "Alright, you too, Albert." "Now, back to Winston." ..................... (as the Fat Controller goes into Winston, he instantly discovers that his telephone, Stephen, and Bridget have been taken and kidnapped, respectively) Winston: "Hello, again, Sir. Good to see......... "Wait, where's Stephen? And where's Bridget?" Fat Controller: "I don't know where they are. Maybe they......." Dowager Hatt: "Look over there!" Fat Controller: "Look where -- WHAT?!" Narrator: Then, there was trouble.........the parents of the boy who had rung the phone earlier had taken it and the Fat Controller's children with them! The Fat Controller was cross. He didn't approve of this, and now was the time to put his plan to action. Winston: "What on Earth are you thinking now, sir?" Fat Controller: "There's no time to lose. We've got to catch up to that family or else I'll get in trouble!" (Mr. Conductor teleports to the supermarket parking lot) Mr. Conductor: "Which family are you talking about?" Fat Controller: "That one...........over there!" (the Fat Controller points his finger to the family who stole his children and phone for Mr. Conductor) Mr. Conductor: "Bust my buffers....or hands! That's terrible!" Fat Controller: "Hang on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" (a trailer truck comes by and stops next to Winston) Joe: "Are you sure you want to go on the rails? It's pretty longer that way than this way." Fat Controller: "Yes.....er, no!" C632: "He's Joe, and I'm Car #632. Come on in!" Winston: "Okay, then." (the Hatts and Winston go into Joe's trailer, and the car starts up. While doing so, Scene 7: The Dieselworks Thomas: "Hey, we're at the diesel engine yard, but................what's Rosie doing back there?" The camera zooms in on Rosie who is trapped on the broken down bridge. Rosie: "Thomas, Percy, guys, help me, I'm gonna fall off and crash myself!" Percy: "Hang in there, Rosie, we'll save you!" Thomas and the rest of the train engines plus Mavis trundle over to Rosie's rescue, but they are blocked by Diesel 10, Daisy, Diesel, Dodge and Splatter. Diesel 10: "Well, if it isn't Thomas and his little train engine friends................" Thomas: "Cinders and ashes, it's Diesel 10 and his evil diesel engine army!" Percy: "We think you guys are 1s responsible for this matter, release Rosie at 1ce!" Daisy: "No way!" Diesel: "We're in charge here, we don't take orders from anybody." Emily: "But she could crash, please, we'll do anything! Dodge: "There's nothing any of you pathetic train engines can do." Splatter: "She's our prisoner right now." Diesel 10: "That's right, you pathetic little train engines are going down." Thomas: “Not this time, Diesel 10, and you’re not gonna destroy Rosie, or any of my other close friends!” Mr. Conductor: "That's right, so you're not gonna destroy her here!" Mr. Conductor pulls out the spray bottle of cooking oil............. Diesel 10: "Yikes!" Daisy: "Is that cooking oil?" Mr. Conductor: "That's right..............it's cooking oil, you foul diesel engines, if I spray this stuff in your eyes, it'll send you away forever!" Dodge: "Now, Mr. Conductor..............." Splatter: "Don't get crazy.............." Mr. Conductor: "Too late, you nasty diesel engines!" Mr. Conductor sprays the cooking oil in Diesel 10, Daisy, Diesel, Dodge and Splatter's eyes....... Diesel 10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Daisy: "Let's get outta here!" Diesel: "We're done for!" Dodge: "Our plans have failed again!" Splatter: "Curse you, train engines!" Diesel 10, Daisy, Diesel, Dodge and Splatter trundle away in fear. Thomas: "Alright, we did it, we won!" Duck: "Now we can get Rosie off that broken bridge." Henry: "Mr. Conductor, tie a rope around the middle of my buffers, that way, I can get her off that broken bridge." Mr. Conductor: "Sure, Henry, I'll do it." Mr. Conductor ties the rope around the middle of Henry's buffers, and the rope couples on to Rosie, and Henry finally gets Rosie off the broken bridge to prevent her from having a serious event of accidents. Henry: "And Rosie's off the broken bridge!" Rosie: "Wow, you did it, you guys, you saved my life." Thomas: "I know, Rosie, it's great to have you back with us again." Percy: "Come on, you guys, let's go back to the train engine yard, we got a 7th birthday party celebration going on around here." The 15 train engines and Mavis trundle back to the train engine yard for more of Rosie's 7th birthday party celebration Scene 8: Epilogue Thomas: "Well, it sure is great to be back home again." Percy: "I'll groove to that, right, Neville?" Neville: "You bet, Percy." James: "Well, there's not 1 evil diesel engine to get us worried about." Mavis: "Easy for you to say, James." Gordon: "Mr. Conductor, is there anything you wanna say to Rosie on this following day of the week?" Mr. Conductor: "Sure, Gordon." Mr. Conductor: "Happy 7th birthday, Rosie." Rosie: "Thanks, Mr. Conductor, I really appreciate it." Mr. Conductor: "You're quite welcome, Rosie." Mr. Conductor/Narrator: And that's exactly how Thomas and his train engine friends rescued Rosie from the evil clutches of Diesel 10, Daisy, Diesel, Dodge and Splatter. The words 'THE END' appear on the movie theater/television screen............. Voice Portrayers and Production Staff Members End Credits Written by Andrew Brenner; co-written by Ryan Bannon (script editor) and ToonBoyDan (original script) Starring.......... (voice actor's name pops up with each character portrayed below it) See the main page's "Voice Cast" section to see the main voice cast and the narrator(s) Also starring the following............ '' ''Mark Moraghan as Mr. Conductor Ari Magder as Dan (all grown up) Jason Woliner as Matt (all grown up) Danielle Marcot as Becky (all grown up) Erica Luttrell as Kara (all grown up) The ''Thomas the Tank Engine ''Community Opening Sequence '' ''Dedicated to the Reverend W. Awdry (1911-1997), Christopher Awdry, William Middleton, C. Reginald Dalby (1904-1983), Johnny Morris (1916-1999), Willie Rushton (1937, 1996), Britt Allcroft, David Mitton (1938-2008), Andrew Brenner, Ringo Starr (1940-) and George Carlin (1937-2008), we'll all be forever grateful............. '''' Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts